onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 886
Chapter 886 is titled "Way of Life". Cover Page Cover Page Request: The Straw Hats Watch Sanji and Armadillos Being Spun Around by the Waterfall and Flying Around. Short Summary As the chefs leave the Sweets Factory with the base cake and are heading for the port, they encounter Oven, who prepares to punish Chiffon for her actions. Pound and a disguised Sanji free her temporarily, before Oven recaptures her and uses her as a hostage to force Capone Bege to surrender. Bege seemingly agrees, but upon nearing Cacao Island's port, he fires at Oven, knocking him down and releasing Chiffon in the process. Meanwhile, journeying across Totto Land through the Mirro-World, Luffy and a captured Brûlée are in hiding as Luffy tries to figure out a way to defeat Katakuri. Long Summary Pudding calls for the Cacao Island citizens to clear the way as the base wedding cake is brought outside, and everyone admires how it was made in such a short time. They admire Pudding, Chiffon, and the WCI 31 for accomplishing this, and the chefs who had their memories altered wonder why Sanji is in disguise. As Pound sees Chiffon from a distance away, Oven stops the carriage. Pudding tells him of her intention to take the cake out to sea to minimize the destruction caused by Big Mom, and Oven lets her pass, but he attacks Chiffon by punching her into the ground. Despite Pudding and the citizens' protests, Oven does not relent due to Chiffon's compliance in Bege's assassination attempt on Big Mom. However, Chiffon refuses to give ground either, intent on continuing to repay her debt to Nami and the Straw Hats. Sanji wants to help, but knows exposing himself will cause Pudding to be viewed as a traitor. Oven grabs Chiffon by the neck and heats up his other fist with his Devil Fruit power, but before he can attack, Pound comes rushing in to protect his daughter. Chiffon and Sanji have no idea who he is, but Sanji takes the opportunity and rushes toward Oven in the blink of an eye. Too fast to see, Sanji kicks Oven in the neck right before Pound's fist is about to reach him. The blow sends Oven crashing into a building, and Sanji takes Chiffon back to the carriage at a rapid speed. Oven gets up with his neck hurting and face bruised and though he is confused, Oven knows his stepfather did not lay a hand on him as he quickly dispatches him with a punch. He then races toward the carriage and quickly finds Chiffon hiding under a blanket. He then receives a call reporting that Bege is heading towards Cacao Island. Delighted by the news, Oven contacts Bege, telling him that he has captured Chiffon and ordering him to disembark and surrender at the port. Chiffon shouts at Bege to leave her there and escape so he could avenge her later, causing Oven to strike her, and Bege seemingly agrees to Oven's ultimatum. Big Mom's forces get into position to besiege the Nostra Castello as it draws toward Cacao Island. While approaching the port, Bege shoots Oven in the face with an explosive round. Oven is sent flying back, and the Fire Tank Pirates celebrate as the Big Mom Pirates' fleet goes on the offensive. Despite being surrounded and Oven only getting angry from the shot, Bege is brimming with confidence. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny see Big Mom's forces as they approach Cacao Island, and as they prepare to fight, Carrot wonders if it is a full moon tonight. Elsewhere, numerous islands report seeing Luffy intruding with Brûlée as Katakuri continues to wait in the Mirro-World. While hiding inside a building, Brûlée wonders what Luffy is up to, and Luffy says that he can deplete Katakuri's Kenbunshoku Haki by drawing out the battle, but also knows that it will not do him any good. After remembering Rayleigh telling him that Haki becomes stronger by battling strong enemies, Luffy expresses an interest in seeing the future like Katakuri does before declaring that he will defeat Katakuri at full strength. Quick References Chapter Notes *The chefs are transporting the cake. *Oven tries to kill Chiffon, but is stopped by Sanji and Pound. **It's revealed that Chiffon does not know who Pound is. **After recapturing Chiffon, Oven intends to use her as a hostage to force Bege into surrendering. *The Fire Tank Pirates arrive at Cacao Island and attack Oven. *Carrot notes a full moon. *In a flashback, Rayleigh states that Haki can become stronger by fighting stronger opponents. *Luffy ties up Brûlée again and escapes from Big Mom by traveling from island to island through the Mirro-World. **According to Luffy, Kenbunshoku Haki can be depleted if used for too long. **Luffy shows an interest in using his Kenbunshoku Haki to glimpse into the future like Katakuri. Characters Arc Navigation Category:Whole Cake Island Arc Chapters